


Video Cam

by FantasyRyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRyder/pseuds/FantasyRyder
Summary: A morning fluff with pretentious writing.





	Video Cam

"Hey, Beautiful." 

The developed video from Dean's camera had faintly fuzzy audio that echoed the tone of his slightly husky, hushed voice. Shuffling sounds could be heard, and the blackened video visuals granulate before giving way to light as Dean pulls the lens from the sheets. It took a moment for the picture to catch up, but the brightness evened, revealing the motel room surrounding the bed the couple was laying in.

The camera picture shuddered softly, either from Dean adjusting his hand or chuckling at Castiel's sleeping face, the camera fading out the impurities of the angel as he slept. Light shown behind the boy and into the edges of the camera from the opened window framed by fallen and tangled drapes, giving way to the inconvenience. The camera picture leaned to Cas, a brushing sound being heard as Dean pressed the camera against his lover's cheek, nudging him.

"Hmmm..?"

The picture pulls away to show a newfound brow furrow from the other as he rubbed and opened his eyes. An original grumpy frown broke at the look of either the camera, or most likely, Dean's smile. The camera tumbles to the blankets and lays at a slant, showing Cas had pulled his boyfriend into a slow, sleepy kiss, resulting in the latter leaning slightly over him and pulling away to merely peck the one below. He looks down at him for a moment, their few words nearly inaudible.

"I'll make some pancakes? Mm?"

"I would like that."

Dean responds with illegible murmurs as he once again runs his fingers through Cas's hair and kisses him one last time before leaning to get up, remembering the camera, and anticlimactically turning it off.


End file.
